


Surprise

by BuckytheDucky



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky
Summary: For the past five months, Steve has been in an amazing relationship (of sorts) with Tony and Pepper. One night, he receives a text from Tony while the genius is at a charity event with Pepper, and Steve sets his mind to surprising the two of them with a better night when they get home.





	

With a sigh, Steve turns his head to stare at the ceiling. The bright red numbers on his alarm clock mock him, reminding him that, once again, he’s in bed by nine p.m., alone. He grabs his cell phone off the bedside table and unlocks the screen. Surprisingly, there are seven new messages: Two are from Clint, inviting Steve out for a beer at a local hole-in-the-wall; one is from Pepper, requesting that Steve make himself available to help drag a drunken Tony home if he’s needed; and the last four are from Tony himself.

**From: Tony (20:33)** _ Why do I even come to these things?   
_ **From: Tony (20:45)** _ Seriously, Pepper can just glare these idiots into opening their wallets and giving all the contents to the foundation, they don’t need me  
_ **From: Tony (20:48)** _ What are you wearing?  
_ **From: Tony (20:49)** __ Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just imagine you sprawled out in my bed naked

**To: Tony (20:56)** _ Actually, I’m wearing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Sorry to disappoint you. _

**From: Tony (20:58)** _ How dare you destroy my dreams like that, Rogers? You are officially no longer my favourite.  
_ **From: Tony (21:02)** _ I’m gonna convince Pep we need to leave soon. Hammer just showed up, and I just canNOT be around him unless I want to go to jail which I don’t so…  
_ **From: Tony (21:02)** __ See you (hopefully) soon.

“Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Think… Think Tony and Pepper would be adverse to me, uh…?”

“I believe they would rather enjoy you joining them in their quarters tonight, especially Sir. As Mister Hammer has shown up to the event, Sir will undoubtedly be in a terrible mood, and your presence will serve well as a distraction. I shall alert you when they are on their way.”

“Thanks.” 

Steve feels a warmth pooling in his belly, and he grins into the dark even as he climbs off the bed. He showers quickly but takes his time in cleaning himself thoroughly, then makes his way to the penthouse, confident in the knowledge that JARVIS won’t stop him from reaching the bedroom Tony shares with Pepper and sometimes Steve. Since that first time he had joined them in bed five months ago, they’ve worked well as a trio; Steve had been nervous, worried that his presence would cause a strain on Tony and Pepper’s relationship, but that hasn’t happened. In fact, it’s worked out better than Steve could ever have hoped. On nights that Pepper is out of the city (or even country), Steve’s helped keep the sheets warm with Tony, usually coupled with a recording for Pepper on Tony’s private server for her watch when she had the time. There was even one time that she’d given orders via video-chat, and both men delighted in watching as she brought herself to completion three times before the call ended. And when Tony is the one not home, Pepper makes sure he knows exactly what he’s missed with vague texts that only  _ hint _ at what’s happened and videos saved to the server that JARVIS keeps Tony locked out of unless business is taken care of. His productivity levels are higher than ever before.

Steve rummages through the bottom nightstand drawer until he comes up with a bottle of lube. He lays on his back on the bed, spreads his legs, and gets to work opening himself up. The angle is weird, awkward, and his fingers can’t get as deep as Pepper’s, but he manages it. His cock is hard and leaking by the time he’s prepped enough, and he slides the plug into place. A low groan escapes as his prostate is nudged, and he shifts to alleviate the pressure; before he can change his mind, he slips a cock-ring around his shaft and balls. His breath gets caught in his throat. He forces himself to not touch himself until his partners get back.

“Sir and Miss Potts are entering the building now, Captain.”

“Th–thanks, JARVIS.” Steve hurries to make sure the lube is in the nightstand and the drawer is shut, before sliding under the bedsheets. “How much time?”

“One minute, forty-two seconds.”

Steve curls onto his side facing the door, gasping as the plug changes position inside of him, and waits with a pounding heart. True to the AI’s word, Tony and Pepper step into the bedroom in under two minutes. Tony falls silent abruptly, and Steve smiles at his confused yet happy expression. Pepper, on the other hand, immediately narrows her eyes suspiciously, grins impishly, and Steve knows he’s found out. His mouth goes dry when she angles her body until her back is toward Tony. Without word, he pulls the zipper down on her dress, and she lets it puddle to the floor, kicking it aside. Steve stares, wide-eyed, as she slips her thumbs into the waistline of her lace panties, pushes them down, and steps out of them. Her strapless bra follows within seconds; she crawls onto the bed, curls around Steve.

“Gonna stand there all night, Tony?” 

Pepper’s question send Tony into action. His hands shake slightly as he strips; Steve usually enjoys it when the genius takes his time with undressing, but tonight, Steve’s in too much of a hurry. His hands reach out without his brain’s permission once Tony is close enough to touch, and Tony chuckles when fingers wrap around his hips, pulling him even closer. Steve tugs at him until Tony’s straddling his chest. 

“Holy shit, Cap, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing –  _ yet _ .”

Tony’s response is lost in the harsh growl he lets out as Steve wraps his lips around his cock, swallowing him down as soon as he can without cutting of his air supply. Steve reaches out with one hand until his fingers brush against Pepper’s upper thigh. She shifts closer, twisting until one leg rests against his bicep, torso curled on the pillow around his head, and he strokes a finger along her folds. Her hips roll forward, and Steve watches as Tony holds her left leg out of the way. She’s still wearing her heels: The sight is obscene, and he wants nothing more than to come right then, just from the sight of black high-heels and long, pale legs spread. Tony’s legs tremble from where they bracket Steve’s chest, and he’s cursing under his breath, thrusting into Steve’s mouth. With a pop, Steve releases Tony’s cock and turns his head toward Pepper. She shoves a hand through his hair as his tongue finds her clit easily; his hand comes up to fondle Tony’s sac, to keep him on edge. Pepper pants and moans with each insistent swipe of Steve’s tongue, her voice cracking on a particularly high sound as she orgasms. Steve doesn’t even wipe his chin when he’s done, just goes back to sucking Tony’s cock. As soon as Tony is close to coming again, Steve pushes him back gently.

“Fuck me.”

Tony’s jaw drops, eyes widen, and he nods fervently. He scrambles off of Steve’s chest, and Pepper takes the chance to kiss Steve sweetly. Her lips trail along his jaw and down to his neck, teeth nipping at the skin. He moans when she bites harder; she seems to take this as encouragement, catches flesh between her teeth and sucks and bites. His attention is pulled away by the sound of Tony groaning, long and low. 

“Pep, Pep, baby, look at this.”

Pepper pulls away and turns her gaze toward where Steve is completely uncovered, where his cock is standing proudly away from his belly, where the deep-red silicone strap encloses his shaft. She swipes a finger through the precome gathered on his pelvis, popping the digit into her mouth and licking the liquid away. Steve makes a needy noise that becomes a strangled shout when a hot tongue begins lapping at the precome. Tony’s grin is sharp, predatory, and his fingers slide down past Steve’s balls, to where the plug is nestled in his ass; he nudges at the plug, causing sparks to fly up Steve’s spine, and his hips jerk upwards.

“Did you do this for us?”

Steve nods shakily. “You – you said you were probably coming home early, because… And I just wanted to make you feel good, didn’t want you to go to bed feeling anything less than amazing, because you are, you really are, Tony, and so are you, Pepper. You both – oh, God, Tony,  _ please _ .”

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetie,” whispers Pepper even as she moves her lips to his chest, mouthing at a nipple. “This is such a wonderful surprise. Thank you.”

“No,  _ thank you _ , this – this is…  _ Tony _ !”

Tony sits back on his heels, tosses the plug to the end of the bed, and runs a hand along Steve’s thigh. “Let’s just consider this a mutually-beneficial surprise, and Cap? Get ready.”

Steve doesn’t get the chance to even puzzle over this before Tony’s face disappears between his legs again, and –  _ damn _ . Steve squirms at the first swipe of Tony’s tongue against his ass, but within seconds, he starts pushing down against the licking and thrusting. Tony pulls away long before Steve wants him to, but he’s hushed soothingly by Pepper as Tony rolls on a condom and gets into position. Steve whines when Tony takes too long, but finally, Tony pushes into him in one smooth, slow movement.

Steve’s first impression is that it’s an odd sensation, is it supposed to feel like this, but with each gentle thrust, it starts feeling less and less like an intrusion, and…

_ Oh _ .

Pepper grins widely at Steve’s ragged moan, before crawling fluidly to Tony’s side. Steve nearly whimpers as they kiss, a filthy dance with tongues and lips; Tony never falters in his thrusts, not until Steve is on the verge of sobbing from the overwhelming  _ need _ to jump over the edge. He pushes Steve’s knees further up, his hips start snapping forward with more force and at a faster pace, and Pepper’s hand wraps around Steve’s cock, stroking with intimate knowledge of what will send him fully into his orgasm. It isn’t long before he’s lost in the white haze, his voice high and sharp as Pepper’s hand is replaced by her the wet heat of her mouth, and he’s coming. Tony continues fucking him through it, until Steve’s oversensitive and whimpering but his cock is still hard. 

Within moments, Tony is tensing up, moaning Steve’s name, and collapses on top of Steve. Steve waits for Tony’s breathing to even out, get less rapid, before he gently pushes his partner off of him and traps Pepper’s hand in his own. She smiles, a tender smile, and throws a leg over him; her breath is hot against his ear as she orders him, in a whisper, to let her do all the work. Her fingers are quick and efficient as she rolls a condom onto him, and she lowers herself with little fanfare. Steve bites back a moan as his cock is engulfed in tight, wet heat; he thrusts up, further into her, and Pepper braces her hands on his shoulders, her hips roll in a sensuous rhythm, and Steve can’t stop himself from wrapping his hands around her waist and enjoying the waves of sensations. Her breathing turns ragged, and vibrations jolt through him. Steve glances down to see Tony’s hand holding a small vibrator to her clit. Steve swallows thickly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillow. Fingers stroke against the base of his cock, there’s no way for him to muffle the sounds escaping him. He plants his feet into the mattress and thrusts up into Pepper, desperately chasing his second orgasm. The tightness of the cock-ring around his shaft disappears suddenly, and his vision goes fuzzy, dotted with stars, as he comes with Pepper clenching around him. 

They finally separate after a few minutes in which Steve tries to catch his breath; Tony has a cloth ready, cleaning up the mess, before manhandling Pepper into position on Steve’s left side. She sighs blissfully, burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. Tony puts the plug and cock-ring back in the drawer and settles on Steve’s right. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. This was brilliantly executed.”

Steve smiles drowsily. “It was…amazing. I never realised it could be like that.”

“Being the bottom is a, well,  _ interesting _ change, I know, but you were amazing.” 

“I think,” starts Steve, a yawn interrupting his words, “I think I wanna do that more.”

Tony’s head pops up so he can look at Steve directly, but Steve is already half-asleep and fading fast. Tony's voice, when he replies, is so soft and sweet, that Steve almost wishes they were recorded so he can replay them over and over.

“Of course, love, whenever you want.”


End file.
